This invention relates to an automatic, high velocity evacuator, dental suction device. More particularly, this invention relates to a dental suction device that is easily and automatically operable.
In the practice of dentistry, the use of a suction device is often required to remove excess fluids and debris from the mouth of the dental patient. Typical such devices for this purpose include a vacuum pump or other suction source connected by tubing to a hand-held instrument having a suction nozzle with a valve for regulating the suction by the nozzle.
A disadvantage of many prior art devices is that they require manual operation of the valve, often forcing the operator to use both hands to control suction operation, thereby inhibiting effective patient treatment. Other prior art devices are equipped with slide switches or similar elements enabling them to be operated with one hand. However, such devices are susceptible to disadvantages such as leakage, premature wear and awkwardness of use.
The present invention overcomes the recited disadvantages of the prior art. The disclosed dental suction device operates automatically, freeing the operator's hands and attention for more effective and efficient patient care. Leakage and wear are reduced because no moving parts communicate between the interior and exterior of the device.